


Poison

by Aclaude (Annide)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 9x10 Roadtrip, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Aclaude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'épisode 9.10 Roadtrip (Union Sacrée), Dean part à la chasse de Gadreel avec Crowley. Ceci est ce qui se passe après. Lorsque Gadreel est mort et que Dean se retrouve seul, sans rien de plus à faire pour réparer son erreur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140608) by [Annide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide). 



                Dean et Crowley avaient trouvé Gadreel et réussi à le tuer. Crowley venait tout juste de dire au revoir. Il devait retourner en enfer et veiller à ses responsabilités de roi. Dean n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Comme il avait dit auparavant, il n'était que du poison. Il avait causé la mort de tant de ses amis. Tout ce qu'il n'ait jamais apporté aux gens qui l'entouraient était douleur et souffrance. Il ne suffisait que de penser à ce qu'il avait fait à Sam. Il était si égoïste et si obstiné à ne pas le laisser aller qu'il avait permis à un ange de le posséder et le résultat en avait été la mort de Kevin.

                À présent, Dean avait nettoyé les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Sam était libre et Gadreel, mort. Il pouvait tout laisser tomber. Il n'y avait plus de raison de continuer comme ça. Il pouvait tout simplement s'arrêter là. Mettre une fin à la souffrance qu'il causait aux gens qu'il aimait. Sam et Cas s'en remettraient, ils se porteraient même mieux, pour être honnête. Dean but le reste du whisky et mit le pistolet dans sa bouche. Mais juste au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente, une forte poigne lui prit le pistolet des mains et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce.

                Dean leva les yeux. Castiel se tenait devant lui et il semblait furieux. Cela lui rappela la fois où il l'avait pratiquement battu à mort pour avoir voulu dire oui à Michael. Castiel le prit par le collet et le releva, portant les oreilles de l'homme désespéré à la bouche de l'ange.

                «Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire?» Cas cria.

                Dean ne répondit pas. Qu'était-il censé dire? Il avait déjà tout partagé avec l'ange. Cas savait à quel point la culpabilité le rongeait. Il savait exactement pourquoi Dean voulait mettre fin à ses jours.

                «Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire ça?»

                «Je suis empoisonné, Cas. Si je reste, je ne vous ferai que du mal à toi, à Sam et à tous les autres.»

                «Et tu crois que ceci ne ferait pas de mal à ton frère? Que ça ne me ferait pas de mal à _moi_?»

                Dean n'osait pas croiser les yeux de l'ange. Son regard était posé juste légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule de Castiel, dans la direction générale où le pistolet avait été jeté. Il ne se tenait pas vraiment debout non plus. Cas le tenait à sa hauteur et Dean tomberait sur le sol si l'ange finissait par le lâcher. Mais même si Dean l'espérait, il ne semblait pas être près que cela arrive.

                «Et puis, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé?»

                «Crowley m'a dit où tu étais. Ne change pas de sujet.»

                «Sale trou du cul. Cas, va-t-en. Laisse moi aller. S'il-te-plaît.»

                Dean essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Castiel, mais cela s'avéra impossible. L'ange était trop puissant.

                «Laisse moi aller, Cas.» Il répéta, la colère montant dans sa voix.

                «Je ne te laisserai pas te suicider, Dean. Même si je dois t'attacher quelque part, tu ne te mettras pas une balle dans la tête.»

                Ce fut le moment où Dean réalisa que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Bien qu'il voulût toujours mourir, il était trop épuisé pour combattre l'ange. Et Castiel semblait déterminé à le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dean pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix, le voir dans l'expression de son visage et le sentir dans la force de la poigne qui le retenait. Cas ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Alors, Dean abandonna et laissa l'ange gagner pour cette fois. Et cette soirée-là, plutôt que de décharger un pistolet dans sa tête, il s'étira simplement vers Castiel et l'embrassa.


End file.
